


Mouse Meets Cats

by meiloslyther



Series: Ryan turns into a mouse [2]
Category: Bandom, The Young Veins
Genre: Crack, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan turns into a mouse again, but this time it's not Andy he's afraid of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouse Meets Cats

"Ryan? Ryan, where did you go?"

Ryan woke up with that sinking feeling that he was really, really small. The covers above him were thrown off after a moment and, sure enough, there was Jon being all gigantic and, fuck, Ryan was a mouse again.

"Shit, not again."

Well, Jon could say that again.

"We were supposed to work on some new music today."

Ryan nodded, his, 'I know, I know,' hopefully implied.

Jon sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, what do we do now? I guess I could-" Jon's eyes suddenly went wide. "Oh fuck, the cats."

If mice could cry, that's probably what Ryan would have done. Jon's cats already didn't like him, and fuck, this was just the opportunity they needed and, god, he was going to be _slaughtered_.

"You could stay on my shoulder all day?"

Ryan figured it was his best bet. He scampered over to Jon and jumped onto his shirt, climbing up to his shoulder.

Jon smiled down at him before walking out into the hallway. Clover and Dylan were immediately at Jon's feet, eyeing the tiny ball of fur on his shoulder.

"It's just Ryan, you guys."

Undeterred, the cats continued to follow Jon into the kitchen, where he made breakfast for himself and Ryan before deciding to hole up in the music room, where he could lock the cats out.

When Ryan was sure he was safe, he made his way to the floor and went over to his guitar case. He knew he couldn't open it, let alone play the guitar, but they needed to work on something productive or he was going to go insane.

Jon bit his lip when he saw Ryan and went over to open the guitar case, pulling out Ryan's prized acoustic and setting it on the floor. He then grabbed his own and sat down next to Ryan's guitar on the floor. He then carefully picked Ryan up and sat him on the fret board.

"Show me the chords you were thinking of."

Ryan kind of wanted to hit Jon for a moment because, hello, his hands weren't big enough, but then he realized, oh hey, he has four feet. Maybe Jon was much more brilliant than Ryan thought.

Ryan moved over to where the correct frets were and put his feet down on the strings. He wasn't heavy enough to press them down all the way, but Jon got the point, putting his fingers on the same strings on his guitar and strumming.

"E, huh? Alright, keep going."

The rest of the day went by mostly the same, with only minimal excursions out to where the cats were for food and bathroom breaks. (Don't even get Ryan started on how traumatizing figuring out how to use the bathroom like a civilized human while in a mouse's body was.) By midnight, everything seemed normal to them and Jon suggested they smoke up a little.

"Oh," Jon muttered after he said it, biting his lip. "Uhm. I could shotgun?"

Ryan jumped up at that. After being a mouse for a while, Ryan needed some weed, seriously.

Jon smiled. "Alright." He got up to get his stash and his pipe before sitting back down and packing a bowl. Ryan got up on Jon's shoulder so that when he lit up the pipe and took a hit, he would only have to turn his head to blow it in Ryan's face.

"Is that working alright, Ry?" Jon asked after a few hits, fiddling with the bowl with the end of his lighter.

Ryan tapped his paw against Jon's shoulder, and Jon took that as a yes, lighting the pipe up again.

By the time the bowl was cashed, the two were pleasantly blitzed, Ryan maybe a little more so than Jon. Jon couldn't stop giggling though, because apparently Ryan being a mouse was so goddamn funny. After a while, Jon calmed down enough to suggest, "Beddy-bye time, Ry?"

Ryan could only press his nose into Jon's shirt in response, so Jon retired to his room, stripping down to his boxers and curling up under the covers with Ryan tucked against his chest, a protective hand curled around him. The two fell asleep easily.

***

Ryan woke to the sun in his eyes, pressed close to a warm body with a hand curled around his waist. He shifted to kiss his boyfriend when he realized he wasn't in bed with Andy, but Jon. Ryan rolled out of the bed quickly, careful not to wake Jon, and darted back to his own room.

Jon opened his eyes and sighed forlornly.  



End file.
